washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Casha Austin
NS Nation Name: Forest State Character Name: Casha Austin Character Gender: Female Character Age: 25 Character Height: 5'4 Character Weight: 128 lb Character Position/Role/Job: Independent media member/activist Appearance: (Image) Character State of Origin: Mississippi Character Party Affiliation: Progressives Main Strengths: She's a very confident person with a relentless work ethic and a high amount of energy. Her main strength is that she's always either working on work or planning her work, and is willing to sacrifice her personal life for the sake of it. She's also very 'book smart', the kind of person that does good with intellectual matters. Main Weaknesses: While she's very confident, she's also very brash and not the best with people skills. She says what she means and doesn't sugarcoat things or aim to not offend, giving her enemies in her own side and on the opposition side. Her singular focus hasn't won her any friends and her tendency to ruthlessly attack her enemies hasn't won over neutral potential allies either. Being easily angered and it not being hard to get under her skin is a big weakness, too, one that can cost someone in her business. Biography: She was born in the wrong place, in the deep south instead of the northeast that she would later adopt as her home. Both of her parents were in rural Mississippi when she was born and made their living through farming. Like many farmers from a rural southern state, they held deeply conservative views and were in church every week, something that never really jived with her. Her early years were uncomfortable and awkward as she wondered if there was another way of living than the one that her parents believed in. Her teenage years were, well... A mess. She became quite the rebel, sneaking away often and causing trouble with high school friends and finding her way into the drugs scene, although it wasn't that big in her part of the country. It would cause plenty of conflict with her parents, and that conflict would rise and build for a long time until her graduation. It would be only weeks after her high school graduation when she came out as bisexual, which caused her parents to throw her out of the house and forced her to stay with a friend for a few weeks until she was able to head away for college, which would be free for her because of scholarships. She would attend Harvard and study journalism and eventually she would be one of the ones at the top of her class when she graduated. She'd have offers to join big networks at the entry level, but instead, she opted to move to Boston with some college friends that had more cash than her. Together, they would start something that would explode in popularity over the next four or so years: the Northeast Herald, an internet based news site that would become known as the Infowars of the left. They'd cover things from the streets, they'd pull no punches, and now, it looks like they could be the loose cannon and the wild card behind the Progressives that could swing things in a critical battle between green and blue... Other Info: